


The Temples of Syrinx

by Rogers_Car



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Angst, Astronaut!John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Learning a New Language, M/M, Roger is very androgynous, Shit picks up in Chapter 7 I promise, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Space AU, alien!freddie, alien!roger, astronaut!brian, just a bad time overall, sad sex, teaching a new language, will explore that later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Car/pseuds/Rogers_Car
Summary: It’s the year 2081. NASA has just figured out how to allow for space travel beyond our solar system. Famous astrophysicist and astronaut Brian May, with his co-pilot and best friend John Deacon, board a ship and plan to arrive at an unnamed planet.What they find when they get there is a civilization so different to theirs, but so similar in a way. It sets them into unease and trepidation of what will happen, and how they will introduce themselves...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 27
Kudos: 28





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I started this on Amino (come join the Queen Amino on the amino app with this link: http://aminoapps.com/c/OfficialQueen), but decided to move it here. Tags will change while I update. I was thinking about this all week. It’s based off of the song 2112, by Rush and I finally decided to put pen to paper and start on it! I hope you enjoy! If you want, feel free to write fanfic or draw fanart of it. I don’t know why you would, but in case, please credit me @4.fat.sluts on Instagram!

_The year is 2081. NASA has just figured out how to allow for space travel beyond our solar system. Famous astrophysicist and astronaut Brian May, with his co-pilot and best friend John Deacon, board a ship and plan to arrive at an unnamed planet._

_What they find when they get there is a civilization so different to theirs, but so similar in a way. It sets them into unease and trepidation of what will happen, and how they will introduce themselves..._

Brian looked out of the window as they arrived close to the planet, it wasn’t what they were expecting. It seemed to have a mostly green planet, but there was an indigo to violet color in large splotches around the greens and yellows and what seemed like pink clouds spiraling and drifting around the planet.

The astronaut made sure that his seatbelt was buckled before flipping a few switches and pressing the call button. “JBM-39 to ground control, do you read, over?” He asked, releasing the button and waiting to hear from the other side. When he didn’t, he tried again, and again, and again. He was sure that they had enough fuel to make a trip home, but he couldn’t go back to earth years later with nothing to show. John looked at Brian. “What do we do?” He asked, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of the younger man’s stomach. Brian sighed. “Keep going. I’m on this mission for a reason.” He said, looking ahead. The young captain nodded, preparing the ship for landing.

As they entered the atmosphere, Brian understood why the water was purple-ish. Brian got out his audio log and started a new log. “Notes on unnamed planet. I shall call it βJBM for now.” He started. “The atmosphere is purple-ish, which is making me believe that the purple spots on the planet are bodies of water. Clouds are a light pink color. Light must scatter or behave differently here. Still unsure whether the planet is habited or not.” He watched as John meticulously let the ship descend into the atmosphere. He gripped onto his armrests as they barreled forward. They had improved their landing so that they could actually end up on land, but he was still unsure about it. Oh well, Brian thought, if I die, I die in space.

These five minutes were probably the slowest of his life. Filled with anticipation, fear, dread, and, oddly enough, happiness, he felt like time was moving in slow motion. John did successfully land the ship and he looked at Brian, beaming. “All systems online. We made it, Bri.” He said, unbuckling. “Gravity seems normal. A bit lighter, though only slightly.” He said. “We should probably leave the systems to scan while we eat and try to actually walk again.” He said, getting up and holding onto his seat while he let out a soft “oof.” Brian nodded and started the condition scan and left that on while he, too got up and went to attempt to get his muscles working again. The first thing he did was go to John and trap the man into a hug. “We made it.” Brian said as he felt John pat his back. “Amazing, isn’t it?” He asked and Brian nodded.

_It really was truly amazing._


	2. II. Presentation

The two astronauts had regained some of their strength. It would take a few months worth of PT in order to restore their muscles, though. Brian looked out the window to observe the landscape. The sky was purple, but the orange sun shone brightly and beautifully. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Maybe he was dreaming?

A beeping followed by “environmental scan complete” voiced from behind Brian snapped the curly-haired man out of his thoughts. He and John went to check the machine together. Brian looked at John. “What do the numbers mean?” He asked. He may know a lot about space science, but when it comes to biology, he was lost. John hummed. “Oxygen is abundant. Should be fine there thankfully. If there is something on this world, wouldn’t want to freak it out by wearing space suits.” He said, reading through the notes again. “Everything seems fine, though UV radiation is higher than we’re used to. Might not enjoy being out for too long. It also may be a bit cold.” John said, smiling and looking up at Brian.

“This is perfect. Life-sustainable, beautiful, mysterious. I hope there is intelligent life here, but at the same time I don’t because what if we’re not welcome? What if they don’t understand?” John said. Brian has thought about as well, but he just shrugged. “How exciting would it be to see aliens, though, John? Maybe we can help them understand. Show that we don’t mean harm.” He said. John just sighed and nodded, taking the space suit’s helmet off and going to put it on the shelf. Brian did so as well. “Are we ready to get off the ship?” Brian asked, looking at the young technician, who nodded. Brian went to the door that led to the ladder and typed in the code to open it. 

“If there’s intelligent life, do you think they’d look like us, based on how similar their atmosphere is to ours?” Brian asked John. He nodded.“There’s a good chance, but who knows how evolved they are? They might be in what we understand as the Stone Age. Maybe they’re going through a Renaissance. We can’t tell until we can communicate with them.” Brian just nodded, sighing. He’d love to try and communicate with the people of this world, if there are any. He wanted to hear what they’d say. He wanted to hear the kind of music they made, if they knew what music was. Brian sighed. He should’ve brought his guitar. Maybe he could make one and show the people.

  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A strange metal ship landed. What could it hold? An inhabitant of the planet was hiding up in a tree, his pointed ears were facing the odd vehicle, trying to hear what was happening. Maybe it was a weapon. The thought made the alien’s stomach drop. He was too curious to leave, though. He held onto the tree branch, watching as a part of the ship opened and two...things climbed out. He squinted his eyes as he tried to get a good look at the things, leaning forward. He watched as they touched the ground with their fingers and held up the blades of grass. They seemed enamored. They looked over in his direction and he tried to crawl back into the tree, but he lost his footing and fell onto the ground. The strange people jumped slightly, seeming scared of the sudden action. Roger stood there, startled. The three stared back at each other before the alien quickly tried to climb back up into the tree. 

The two strangers approached slowly, and his ears flattened out, furrowing his eyebrows and growling at the two. They seemed scared and backed up, talking amongst themselves in their strange language.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Brian sighed, looking at John. “It’s scared. I’d like to get a log on it, though. Maybe we can show it that we don’t mean harm?” Brian said. John rolled his eyes. “Good luck with that. It looks like it wants to rip your face off.” He said, crossing his arms. Brian huffed, ignoring John. “It seems quite humanoid. It feels wrong calling it, well, ‘it.’” Brian said. John raised an eyebrow at Brian’s comment. “Yeah, quite humanoid with the ears coming out the sides of its head, clawed hands, feet like a dragon, and a two-pronged tail..” John said, raising an eyebrow at Brian. “Oh, that’s still humanoid. It seems like a male.”

The alien had clothes and jewelry on, which isn’t what the men were expecting. It wasn’t something they had ever seen before, either. Through the alien’s nose was a piece of bone, maybe, that had been painted a bluish color. There was a pink gemstone at the tip of its left ear as well. The clothes were breathtaking. It was as if the very fabric was made of soft fairy film. He had blue, layered and fuzzy garments on. The shoulders had a spike coming up from them. The alien looked beautiful and the outfit was stunning.

Brian went up to the tree with the growling alien and he held his hand up to allow the human-like creature to check him out. Brian kept himself as calm as possible as the alien looked at him, jumping back when Brian moved to sit on the ground. John stared in awe as it then went to tug at Brian’s casual attire, Brian laughing slightly as he pulled the clothing back. The alien then went to play with Brian’s hair, which caused Brian to smile more. Maybe they didn’t have curly hair on this planet. 

  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The strangers seemed to be alright, the alien thought to itself, garbling out words in its own language that caused the fluffy-haired man to furrow his eyebrows. His ears fell and he tried to talk again but it just caused the man to become even more confused. The alien stomped his foot and tried to draw its letters in the ground. The man in the background came forward and gasped. The two talked in their strange tongue before the long haired man took out some sort of device and took a picture. 

The alien watched them as they seemed to get excited. Looking at the young alien with a giant smile on their faces. From behind them were noises of more aliens, and the two turned around smiling, but the alien’s heart dropped and he grabbed their arms to try and pull them away.

John and Brian looked at each other before allowing themselves to be dragged away by the alien, who rushed them away.


	3. III. Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a separate work full of fanart if you’d like to draw some! I’ll be sure to credit you, so just dm me on Instagram @halewba or tag me in the post!

**o·ver·ture** /ˈōvərCHər,ˈōvərˌCHo͝or/ - _an approach or proposal made to someone with the aim of opening negotiations or establishing a relationship._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The two astronauts were slightly concerned as the alien seemed so persistent trying to get them away from the other aliens. They sprinted for a while before the alien slowed down and breathed laboriously through his nose. They arrived at a large, fungal-looking structure. It felt like one of the old mushroom houses that they had in fairy tales back home.

Brian felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of home. At this point, though, there was probably nothing left for him. Relativity had to have taken its toll. He watched as the alien pulled them through a breach in the large stem of the dwelling and looked around. It was quite beautiful, he must say. The smaller alien let out a soft, whimpering noise as he sat back on the couch in exhaustion, but continued to look at the two astronauts cautiously.

John shrugged and went to kneel on the ground. Brian followed him and looked at John. “What’re we gonna do about food?” Brian asked, looking at John curiously, who shrugged. “We’ll have to ask him somehow.” John shrugged. Brian sighed. That would take a while to get through to the alien, who seemed to get frustrated at how he couldn’t tell what they were saying. He had gotten up and stomped to another room, leaving John and Brian alone.

“He’s just frustrated. I’m sure he’ll be back.” Brian sighed, going to lean against what he assumed was a couch. It was made of the same material as the house, as was everything else that you could sit on or place things on. Neither of them wanted to sit on anything, though, in case the alien didn’t want that. Speaking of which...

“What should we call him?” Brian asked. “It’s obvious it’ll take a while to be able to ask him for his name.” He said. John thought for a second. “Maybe, Ben?” John asked. Brian shook his head. “No, no...he doesn’t look like a Ben...” he said, tapping his chin. “What about Roger?” He asked. John smiled. “I think that’s perfect.” He said, watching as Brian took out his logbook and hit the record button, getting the stylus to take notes at the same time on the recording. “We should start trying to figure out the language. Let’s hope smiling is uncontrollable like it is on earth so that we have some form of communication.” Brian hummed. “Let’s start by trying to teach him our names.” He said. “And tell him what we’re calling him because it’s probably going to get confusing for him.” John nodded in agreement. ”Yeah, probably...”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

When he had cooled off, the alien came back and looked at Brian and John, who were smiling. He sat on the couch and looked at them. He heard the curly-haired man speaking, pointing to himself and saying something along the lines of what he knew as “λζøpł.” Roger then realized that it was most likely what he called himself. The other man pointed at himself as well, saying what the alien knew as “γθėñλ.” He went over the names in his head before declaring his name, ξñγė.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

John and Brian both hoped that the alien understood, and it seemed that he did as he pointed to himself and said a few garbled words in his language, which Brian annotated as “Roger’s real name.” From beside Brian, he heard John try and replicate the name, eyebrows furrowed. Brian nodded before deciding he shouldn’t do that. A head nod could mean something entirely different for Roger, and Brian didn’t want to complicate things further. He opted for a smile, as it was a reflex on Earth, so hopefully, it was here as well.

Brian’s prayers were answered when Roger thankfully smiled back. Brian let out a sigh of relief as he did so, looking at John. “Should we tell him what we’ll call him?” He asked. John shrugged and nodded. “Sure.” He said, Brian turning his head back to look back at Roger.

Brian looked at Roger and pointed to himself. “We call you,” he started, pointing at Roger when he said, “you,” “Roger.” Brian finished, saying the name slowly. The alien didn’t seem to understand, frowning and pointing to himself and saying his name in his language again. Brian sighed softly. John looked at him. “Let’s try that again later. Let’s teach him phrases like ‘how do you say’ and ‘we say’ and so on.” John said, looking at a confused Brian, who raised an eyebrow at his colleague. “And how do you plan on doing that?” Brian asked, looking at John. The younger man shrugged. “Simple. Point at something and say ‘how do you say...’ and after he says it, say ‘we say...’ at some point, he’ll figure out the phrase, which then allows us to ask him things about grammar.” John said.

“You’re a genius, John.” Brian praised his friend.

“Likewise.”

Brian smiled slightly. He was so glad John was here with him over anyone else. Brian tapped his chin with his stylus in thought, looking around. He saw a table and stood up, causing the alien to jump slightly. Brian offered an apologetic smile, as that was his only form of communication at the moment. He stood next to the table and pointed at it, asking what he called it. Roger responded, and Brian checked what point it was in the recording before writing down the timestamp and describing what it was. This went on for a while, Brian’s logbook filled with Roger’s words for things around the house and what the alien called clothes and shoes and shirts. He had also taken pictures of everything and let Roger write his words for the item next to the image so that he knew what to call it. He tried writing pronunciations, but he gave up. There was no symbol to relate to the sounds Roger was making.

After Brian called off the learning session, he looked at John. The two needed a place to sleep. “Is there a bed we can sleep in?” He asked, but as Roger’s head tilted to the side, he thought of the easiest way to say it. “Bed?” He asked, pulling up a picture of the bed he’d taken earlier with Roger’s word on the side. “For us,” Brian said, gesturing to John and himself. “We need a bed.” He said, and it seemed like Roger understood. The alien looked around at his (in Brian’s opinion, strange, arrangement of) furniture. Some surfaces were harder or firmer than others, so that was probably what designates whether it’s to be used as a table or a chair.

Roger thought for a second and brought Brian and John up a small slope and Brian had no idea what the alien was doing because it seemed like a dead-end at the end of the hallway, but Roger felt the wall and eventually stuck his hand through it, quickly pushing away what looked like thick fibers of the wall. He allowed the two astronauts in, feeling the surfaces that stuck out. Roger pointed at the not-quite-rectangular surface as if expecting Brian to try it. Brian smiled, going over to press the ”bed.” It was surprisingly soft, and he hummed in satisfaction, sitting on it. He was stunned at how almost bouncy it was. Roger found one for John, and without thinking, John gave Roger a ”thank you.” It didn't mean anything to Roger, but the smile let the alien know that John was grateful.

Brian got up slowly so that he didn't startle the being, offering his hand and smiling. He hoped to God that this wasn't some awful gesture to him. He didn't see how it could be, but his doubts were washed away when Roger looked up at him curiously. John got up and tried to show Roger, taking Brian’s hand and shaking it. Brian chuckled and thanked John for the demonstration as he turned back to Roger. He seemed to get the idea and took Brian’s hand and shook it. It was quite a loose handshake, but Brian didn't mind. It was almost like an overture of their friendship.

Roger soon left the two to their devices, allowing Brian and John to talk about everything that had happened in the past few hours. John went to sit at Brian’s so-called bed as the curly-haired astronaut opened his logbook. He grabbed the stylus and went through all of the notes. ” I can get started on formatting those into a translation software.” John said, looking up at him. Brian smiled. ”That’d be wonderful. I'll share the notes with you.” Brian said, opening the sharing settings and adding John’s profile to the records he had while John got his journal out.

*****

”So, what do you think the house is made of?” John asked, opening the memos and opening the translation app they had in the case, well, something like this transpires. Brian shrugged in response to Johns question. ”It looks and feels like those fairy tale mushroom houses where fae live.” Brian said. ”But it’s not a mushroom. It's strange how the wall separates the rooms, and how you're able to push the wall apart to get from place to place. You think they bread them like this? Maybe they grow this way...” Brian said, lost in thought. John shrugged. ”Dunno. It's beautiful, isn’t it?” he said. ”The light blue...would you say cushions, with the white stems. It's stunning.” he said, touching the screen with his stylus to draw the symbols that Roger had inscribed.

Brian went through his pictures. ”Do you think going home is worth it anymore?” He asked. John looked at him. He knew Brian wasn't just saying that because he wanted to stay here. John, too, understood that hundreds of years had probably passed back on Earth. When they got home, the only thing they’d care about doing would be telling NASA about the planet, but now that John thought about it, he didn't want anyone coming here and ruining the new planet, no, the new world they’d uncovered. He was glad that they’d lost track of where they went because of connection issues because now, the government would hopefully never find them. In response to Brian’s question, John only shrugged. ”Maybe, maybe not...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reaching the end! Kudos is appreciated, and let me know if you’d like smut in the future ;)


	4. IV. Oberon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. My mind has been mush since I’m out of school for the rest of the school year, and the only thing I do all day is play Animal Crossing. Funny enough, my inspiration to write this chapter was learning about scientology lol. Interesting stuff (I am not and never will be a Scientologist. Just felt like I had to put that out there)

In the morning, the two astronauts woke up at the red morning (neither of them really knew if it was morning or not) light shining through the strange place. It took Brian a while to recollect his thoughts and where he should be. He heard footsteps and looked up quickly as Roger had pushed the curtain-like wall away, stepping into the room they were in and carrying a sort of tray with containers full of something. The alien was hardly wearing any clothes, which may have caught Brian off guard. 

It’s not like he’s never had a roommate before, but with how many layers he was wearing yesterday, Roger was practically naked, wearing a cloth resembling a toga around him that dragged to the floor. Brian knew that Roger was extraterrestrial, but he seemed practically ethereal. He wondered if all of the inhabitants of the planet looked as elegant and stunning as Roger, or if he just happened to be saved by a beautiful alien. 

Roger smiled at Brian, the only way they could communicate at the moment, and placed the tray on the ”table” in-between his and John’s bed. Brian and John both looked at the dish. They found out the containers held...some kind of food. To Brian, it looked like scrambled eggs, but he knew it wasn’t if the smell was anything to go off. He was curious but also anxious about trying it. What if it was poisonous for him, or it tasted awful and Roger was offended? Brian raised an eyebrow at John, who shrugged. 

Roger caught sight of their apprehension, smiling and taking a bite himself, swallowing it and beaming at the two. Brian just shrugged and leaned forward to take a bite. His eyes widened as he realized he hadn't eaten any real food in years, and that this was one of the strangest, yet best things he’d ever tasted. Maybe it was because he’d never had anything like it before. The fluffy substance had practically melted in his mouth, leaving him with a savory, yet somehow umami type of flavor in his mouth.

Brian began to shovel it into his mouth. John watched Brian and tried it himself, only to end up devouring it. Brian finished and realized that he didn't even heed the other piece of food Roger had brought them. It seemed like some sort of meat, but Brian wasn't sure what it was. If it were anything like the food he’d just eaten, he’d gladly pick it up and eat it, which is what he did.

The taste was as if someone made a steak, but it didn't have one flavor. It tasted like lamb, chicken, beef, etc. You’d think it’d taste bad, but it was divine. Brian moaned at the taste, closing his eyes as he ate. Maybe he died in his sleep, and this strange angel came to give him a ”welcome to heaven” meal. One look over at John and Brian could tell he was enjoying it too.

The two quickly finished and thanked Roger, despite the alien not understanding. He still smiled and picked up the platter, walking out. Brian laid against the wall, sighing happily. ”God, that was the best meal I've had in ages...” Brian said, earning a nod of agreement from John. Brian smiled and leaned against the wall, feeling the strange, leathery yet stringy feel of the wall. The wall where nothing was connected was sturdy. It was only where there was a room adjacent to another room that the wall could be easily manipulated.

Brian then realized how sore he was after he stood up and stretched. They definitely had to do some physical therapy, which the astronauts were not looking forward to. Brian looked at John. “I’m going down to help Roger with...whatever he’s doing. You coming?” He asked, standing up slowly as John nodded, following him.

They went down the strange, tube-like hallway before seeing Roger twist a few valves. As he twisted the handles, a burst of water erupted before slowing down and turning to a regular downpour of water from the faucet. The alien didn't seem fazed by the sudden flare of water; he probably did this every day. Roger turned as he heard the soft steps of the two men behind him, smiling at him. Brian went over to Roger and offered to help him, grabbing a plate and smiling back at the smaller man (he supposed he should just call him a man, though he isn’t part of mankind). 

“Help,” Brian said, humming. “I am trying to give you help.” He tried to say, repeating the word and using it as a noun rather than a verb so that the alien wasn’t confused. Roger tried to repeat the word, but it still sounded like gibberish to the two astronauts. Brian couldn’t help but laugh slightly, causing Roger to smile and chuckle as well. Maybe laughing was just as contagious.

To Brian, the laugh sounded ethereal: a bubbly laugh that sounded like he was chirping at the same time. The one alien has probably amazed him more than anything else so far. 

Roger and Brian finished quickly, and Brian had to dry his hands on a strange type of cotton-like towel. Loud, boisterous chirping could be heard outside and Roger stiffened before pushing a stunned Brian and John into one of the walls quickly. They realized he was trying to hide them, but from what?

Brian and John carefully and delicately moved the fibers of the wall apart slightly so that they could see what was happening. Another alien busted into the dwelling, smiling as he saw Roger. Brian assumed that he was greeting Roger, because Roger smiled and talked back. The shorter of the two cupped one side of the new alien’s face and pressed his own cheek against it. 

Brian felt like he was intruding on something. He didn’t know how love or relationships worked on this planet. Hell, for all Brian knew, there was a possibility that they didn’t even understand the concept. It still seemed like a heartfelt moment, but as soon as it started, the gesture had ended, the two aliens talking amongst themselves. Brian backed away from the wall to see that John had stopped watching; probably far before Brian did. The younger astronaut had his nose stuck in his logbook, most likely working on the translation apparatus.

* * * * *

Brian could still hear the aliens talking, but they became hushed before he heard one of them laugh loudly, presumably the new one, because Brian saw for himself how loud and rambunctious the alien was. Brian looked back through the wall and Roger looked annoyed, seeming like he was trying to say something. The taller one crossed his arms and looked at Roger disbelievingly, but after the blond alien did something that Brian could relate as pleading with the other, the new alien just sighed and hummed.

It wasn’t until Roger and the other alien started walking towards the room they were in that Brian stepped away quickly, moving to where John was. “Roger’s showing us to the other alien.” Brian said. John looked up at him. “What?” He asked before Roger stepped in, saying something to the raven-haired alien and looking nervous. Said alien stepped in and he must’ve not believed that they were from another planet, but another look from Roger told him that he wasn’t kidding. 

The new alien seemed to get mad, yelling at Roger and flailing his arms about. The blond huffed and crossed his arms, shouting back. Brian looked at John, who looked just as tense as Brian felt. They had no idea whether this would end badly or everything would be fine.

The dark-haired alien grabbed one of Roger’s pointed ears and tugged slightly, causing Roger to bat his hand away. Roger then said something that made the other alien stop arguing and look down, almost in an ashamed manner. Roger huffed and said something else, to which the alien nodded, shoulders drooping. Roger then turned around, a strained smile to tell Brian that everything was alright, though the way the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes told Brian that Roger was still pissed off at whatever the other alien said to him. 

Roger sat down and made the other alien sit down as well. Brian looked over the alien, who was shifting nervously in his seat. Brian asked for the tablet John was holding, and he gave it to the captain. Brian looked at what John had finished, but went to the notes instead so that he didn’t mess with any of John’s work. He scrolled through before getting to the word “name,” and he looked for the audio recording of Roger saying his name. Brian played it, looking up at Roger, which caused the alien next to the blond to jump slightly. Roger nodded before Brian played it again, pointing at Freddie. 

Roger seemed confused, vocalizing his confusion with some chirps, so Brian did it again. A few tries later, and Roger seemed to understand, smiling at Brian. The astronaut quickly went to record as he heard the strange alien speak. Brian then played it back, pointing at the new alien for confirmation, but all he got back was a smile. John let out a snort, looking at Brian. “Sounded like ‘Freddie.’” He said, Brian nodding in agreement. “It kinda does...”


	5. V. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to meet Freddie, who is less than happy at Roger’s idea to bring the astronauts home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as the others, but I hope it’s good! Kudos are appreciated, but I love love love reading comments :)

The astronauts decided to name the new alien “Freddie,” as that was what his name had sounded like. He seemed a bit skeptical still, but Brian figured it was because he wanted to protect Roger. Brian just wanted to show them that everything was alright, and that they weren’t trying to hurt the two.

Brian was curious about one thing, which was the way their skin behaved. Brian scooted towards Roger while looking for the words to use. He found the one “touch” and Roger gave him the go ahead while Freddie still seemed unsure. Brian reached out to touch the scales at Rogers neck that faded into the flesh that formed Roger’s face. He almost touched it before Freddie suddenly stood up and began chirping out his words loudly, Brian flinching his hand away quickly. “It’s okay, it’s okay...” he spoke softly, despite knowing that they didn’t understand. Roger furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to be telling Freddie to calm down. Freddie seemed to eventually listen, though he sat closer to Roger this time.

Not only was it necessary to gain information about these creatures, but he hoped this exercise would help calm Freddie’s nerves and let him open up more. When everyone calmed down, Brian tried again to reach out and touch the rough scales on Roger’s neck, and succeeded this time. Brian couldn’t help the smile on his face as he moved his hand to run it up and down the scales. Roger was practically purring at the touch — well, that’s what he assumed he was doing, since the alien’s eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his face. The sounds were a bit garbled, but he sounded content overall. Freddie seemed to relax slightly, but he was still wary of Brian. 

Next, Brian moved to the fuzzy, dragon-like legs Roger had. Since Freddie looked a lot like him, he assumed they were the same species. Brian went to feel the fuzz on Roger’s legs, but instead, he felt Roger’s hand on his neck in the same spot he was checking out on Roger’s body. He smiled as he looked up at Roger, who was still wide-eyed at his hair, which he was now playing with. Seeing Roger messing with the strange man, Freddie decided to move around the back of Brian cautiously. He poked and pulled at Brian’s hair (which Brian was not happy about, but he stopped himself from shouting out in fear of scaring the aliens) before looking at the strange clothes the man was wearing. 

Brian just let them do their thing. Even when they did something unexpected, like lift his shirt or open Brian’s mouth, he let them. He knew what it was like to be curious, and he thought it was only fair, since he had been poking and prodding at Roger since the day before. If anything, he enjoyed the attention. It was an amazing feeling, having an unknown creature comfortable enough to come this close to you and study you. They had never seen another human before, so Brian was happy to indulge them. 

That was, until they got to somewhere a bit.../too/ unexpected. Brian was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Roger’s hand on his stomach, near his naval and bordering his pants’ waistline. His face burned up and, going against what he was thinking earlier, he gave a soft, shaky smile at Roger as he grabbed the alien’s hand gently and removed it from his stomach. The alien looked disappointed, as he probably wanted to learn more about the humans, but it was getting a bit uncomfortable. 

Brian could hear John laughing behind him, causing him to roll his eyes. “Oh, shut it, Deaky. You’d do the same.” He mumbled, picking his tablet up and putting something in his log for the day. John was still smirking, watching Brian put stuff into his log, the small stylus dragging along the blue screen. ”Yeah, maybe. Your reaction is still funny. Who would’ve known that even the aliens would have the hots for you.” He grinned. Brian huffed. “I wish I could go back to complaining about you talking too little. Now you talk too much.” He said as John chuckled. 

“Hey,” John started. “You should show them that-that thing you do.” He said, smiling. Brian raised an eyebrow. “‘That thing i do?’ John, that could be anything. If you mean guitar, I don’t have one.” He said, letting out a quick huff of air from his nose as a quiet laugh. “‘That thing I do.’ Deaky, you play bass.” He said, the smile spreading across his face. John only shrugged in response, going back to writing his own things. Now that Brian thought about it, he missed his old guitar — The Red Special, as he dubbed her. He’d made it with his dear old dad, who, now that he was thinking about it, he also missed terribly. He hated how his brain just sent him into spirals thinking about stuff, especially when it made him upset. Maybe, though, he could make his own strings and guitar. Maybe just an acoustic for now, but later, John could make him an amp or something so he could make a lead and play it. 

These were only thoughts, but he knew that this would bring him and the aliens closer together. Music always helped him channel his emotions properly. Maybe he could work on a song for when he gets home about his journey and meeting the aliens that inhabited this planet. The two aliens talked to each other as Brian moved to his songwriting tab on his tablet. He started a new note and began writing.

_Oh, what a nice, contented world, let the banners be unfurled  
_ _Hold the red star proudly high in hand_

Brian wondered what the sky looked like from this planet at night. He would’ve observed the sky last night, but he was too exhausted. He tapped his fingers on his knees as he watched the two aliens talk. They were quite interesting. 

Brian looked at John. “I quite liked your idea to show them music. You think they’d let us get the materials to make a guitar?” He asked. John gave a shrug. “Maybe. Maybe they already have one.” He said. Brian chuckled, shaking his head. “I doubt it,” he started, “they might not even understand music.” Brian said, chewing his lip. This would be an interesting journey.


	6. VI. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian learns woodworking, the gang goes for a walk, and Brian and John freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter has Brian eating meat, so if you’re uncomfortable with that, it’s only a brief paragraph, so you don’t have to worry! If you think I should tag anything, please comment, since I read and reply to every and all comments!

A few days had passed by rather quickly. Brian was quite bored while John worked on his translating application. He seemed to have gotten quite far, too. It could translate whatever words he put in there, but he was still focused on trying to get it to recognize the alien language.

Roger seemed to take a liking to Brian as the days passed. The alien would try to spend his time around Brian, teaching him new things. One day, Roger took Brian outside and showed him how to saw a tree down and strip the bark from it. It was rather helpful as well. Brian had brought a few logs up to his and John’s room after the demonstration, Roger following him close behind. Brian went to the “table” (which was just a sturdy shelf mushroom that protruded from the wall) and set the logs onto the ground.

Roger had brought a few sharp tools plus what seemed to be a sanding block. It was a small, semicircle of wood that had a layer of small minerals glued to the flat side. Roger showed him how to use them and Brian got to business.

First things first, Brian needed somewhere to sit if he was going to be making things in the future. The astronaut tried to find a piece of wood good enough to use as the seat of a stool, finding a pretty even piece. Roger looked over his shoulder curiously as Brian whittled it down to a smaller shape. He then took another piece of wood and measured how tall the leg needed to be. He made notches in the wood before carving the log onto smaller pieces. 

After sanding everything down with the block Roger had given him and hammering the logs into pre-made holes in the stool, it was finished. It was quite sturdy, too. Brian set it down before sitting on It, smiling as it held his weight perfectly and had him at the proper height to work at the table.

They took a break after that, Brian going to watch Freddie cook. John took notes as Freddie cooked, the alien not seeking too bothered by their presence. He seemed to be cooking something that he’d killed, which made Brian’s stomach twist slightly, but he’d look rude if he didn’t eat it. When Freddie had prepared it, Brian had to admit it didn’t smell too bad. He still didn’t feel right eating it, but Freddie looked excited about sharing his cuisine. John looked at him sympathetically, but Brian shook it off. He was quite hungry, anyway. Freddie and Roger seemed to be eating with their hands, so John and Brian did the same. The meat wasn’t bad, so the astronaut kept eating. He had to anyway if he wanted to survive.

After they ate, Roger talked to Freddie, who began to look nervous as Roger seemed to be trying to convince him to do something. After they talked, Roger went to Brian to pull him up by his arm. Brian stood up as Freddie guided the two astronauts to the door. Brian looked at Roger cautiously, but he walked out with John. The sun was setting a beautiful orange over the landscape as they walked out, Roger holding onto Brian’s arm to lead him as they walked. 

They weren’t going to the forest where Roger showed him how to cut wood, but on some beaten path that ran along a mountain. There were sparse trees here and there and some blue flowers that glowed in the gentle sunset. He couldn’t imagine what this place looked like at night. They walked along an ocean that had a light purple hue to it, the blue sands sinking underneath their feet. Eventually, they came across what seemed to be a village with a temple sitting in the middle on a hill. It was beautiful.

Roger dug a small pouch out of his pocket, shaking it at Freddie and smirking as Brian heard what must be coins jingling in the pouch. Freddie raised an eyebrow as Roger stood up, saying something to Freddie before walking towards the town. Freddie seemed to heave a sigh and took the other two back to the shoreline, not far off from where they were standing before.

Brian watched Roger go off before turning to Freddie and working on getting more words to translate. They learned about the ocean, the sand, the rocks, and anything you’d find on the beach. Before long, Roger came back with a leather bag full of stuff. He opened it and held clothes up to Brian and John, who looked at each other and slid them on. They were grateful for the extra layers, as it was getting cold outside. Then, they realized what all of this was for.

Roger handed them both an overcoat with a large enough hood to hide most of their face, and the overcoat was big enough to hide the fact that they didn’t have any...alien parts. It was long and droopy in the back to hide the lack of a tail. They got boots to hide their feet, and pants that slightly resembled bell bottoms to hide their legs. Brian smiled as he put on the clothes, humming his thanks to Roger as he finished clothing himself and put the hood over his head.

Brian looked at John, who smiled. “It’s sure as hell comfortable.” He said, Brian nodding in agreement. It felt cool to wear alien’s clothing. Roger looked at them and pointed to the village, Brian chewing his lip and looking at John. John shrugged and smiled. “We might as well.” He said. 

Just as they got to walking, what seemed like a flock of large birds flew overhead. Brian looked up, seeing that those weren’t just birds, and he was about to ask before roger pulled him along again. 

They entered the town, and Roger seemed excited. Brian tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would happen. As he looked around, though, he was amazed. There were so many different kinds of people there. Some had fairy wings, and, upon close inspection (and almost causing Brian to faint) were practicing magic in a market place around the hill with the temple on it. Some looked like dragons, and were lighting small fires to cook over.

Brian wondered why Roger and Freddie didn’t live here. It looked incredible. There were so many different types of aliens (Brian was bordering on calling them people at this point) that were just having fun. Brian smiled joyously at the sight. 

Freddie and Roger took the two around town, Brian and John looking at all the separate and new things that made up shops and clothes. They were enjoying themselves before Brian heard the “clunk” of what sounded like a crossbow firing and the dull thud of something falling out of the sky. Some _one_ falling from the sky.

Freddie gasped and immediately ran over to investigate, Roger looking nervous as he followed. Brian and John looked at each other before following.

There was a screech, and as Brian and John approached the scene, they could make out who was shot. Brian recognized them as one of the “birds” that flew overhead. It seemed to be a woman, and the first thing Brian noticed was the beak replacing her nose and mouth. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain. She had feathers around the crown of her head that faded into golden tresses. Her arms were replaced with wings, one of which had a log stake imbedded within it. 

Brian looked on in horror, but Freddie and Roger seemed relieved. Brian watched as an alien that resembled the classic grey alien came out to take her away, the poor lady screeching out in pain. John watched as well, mumbling out a “what the hell is going on?” Brian let out a breath, but noticed how everything happy had picked right back up again, not even on a more somber note. Everything remained happy. 

Brian looked at Freddie, who seemed shocked, but still relieved. He wondered if he knew one of the bird people. Roger looked down as they were led out of the village and back home. Brian wanted more than anything to understand what the hell happened, but they couldn’t communicate properly. He sighed, hoping to one day know the history behind this strange place.

Brian watched as Roger and Freddie shared the same gesture that they had when Brian first saw Freddie, and the two astronauts were about to go back to bed until Roger stopped Brian to do the gesture to Brian. The physicist’s face flushed, but he returned the gesture the same way Freddie had before he did the same to John. Brian assumed it was a greeting and farewell, the same way a wave or handshake would be.

When Brian and John walked up to their bedroom, Brian took off his clothes and folded them neatly before deciding to use the overcoat as a blanket. He laid back in his bed before running a hand through his hair. “What the fuck just happened?” He mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	7. VII. Oracle: The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a vision and learns more than he thinks he should know. Brian and John take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you can tell, I’m feeling very creative this time! There is some Breaky smut near the end, so I’ve placed some dividers if that isn’t your thing! Have fun and stay safe! I love reading your comments and answering questions!

That night, Brian had a dream. The most vivid dream the guitarist had ever had, in fact.

The astronaut stood atop a spiral staircase. He looked around before a looming, hooded figure approached him, startling him. The young man looked up in fear at the strange being that towered over him. He couldn’t make out its face. Perhaps he didn’t have one. The being turned around and began to walk towards what looked like a giant library. Brian didn’t know what else to do but follow.

When they arrived at the library, Brian could make out a large table in the middle of the room with something he’d never seen before on top of it. It seemed like a rip in the fabric of the universe. It showed the town that they had been to before. The being led him to the table and stood Brian in front of it. Brian looked into it and saw many people having fun, the same that they were doing before. The being next to him uttered out a “look closely,” and Brian moved forward to get a better look.

At a closer inspection, he noticed certain aliens with the same sort of badge. They were usually the ones playing music or painting. The music, of course, was...well, alien to him, but he could tell there was little to no emotion behind it. The alien that was painting had the same badge on and it was painting a portrait of another alien. 

Brian noticed that the only aliens providing any sort of entertainment had the special badge. He was hyper focused on trying to figure out what was going on, and then he heard the familiar “clunk” of a crossbow firing and the screech of one of the bird people. The bird fell from the sky, having been shot through the wing, similar to the one Brian saw earlier that day. This time, it looked like a man, though at first it was hard to tell because of the face being obstructed. The bird was built stockier than the others of its species and had bigger wings.

Brian focused on the bird until he turned his head, the face all too familiar to the astronaut. 

It was Roger. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and he was trying to get up. No one was helping him. When the grey alien came out to take Roger up to the temple, he screeched, writhing around and trying to get away. He attempted to flap his wings, but to no avail. He let out one last scream as he was pulled into the temple. 

Brian had gone pale. “What is this?” He demanded, looking up at the figure next to him. In response, Brian got a deep voice saying, “I am an Oracle. I can only show you what has happened and what will happen if you leave and never return. You must make a decision to save this race and destroy the priests or leave it to the next aliens who wander in.” The being made a motion with its hand, the scene from before shifting into one of horror. The fairies were getting tied up, the dragons were getting whipped, the birds were getting their wings clipped and being forced to serve the so called ‘priests’. It was awful. “This,” the Oracle’s voice boomed, “is what will happen if you do nothing. If you decide to leave this for the next beings to come. This planet used to be one of individuality, creativity, prosperity. Now it is controlled by the priests.”

The next morning Brian woke with a start, shooting upright in bed and pushing his sweaty hair back. That dream was far too vivid to be a dream. It was more like a vision. He was still thinking about the lady that got shot out of the sky and Roger, who was a completely different race. He thought about the grey alien that took them in. He could practically refer to the other aliens as people but...that thing wasn’t even close. It looked like the same alien that you’d see on TV shows and in movies. Your stereotypical alien. Brian just got shivers thinking about it. 

He didn’t want to think about it anymore, so instead, he got out his logbook and wrote about his thoughts about the magic that the fairy-folk were doing. They seemed to be able to grow strange plants that looked like succulents, only they had a purple-ish glow to them. He took some time to doodle pictures of the plants before John woke up, Brian giving him a soft “good morning.” John returned the greeting, yawning and pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I could go for a shower right about now.” John mumbled, feeling the grease in his hair as he pushed the strands back. Brian chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose I could, too.” He said. “You don’t suppose they have a bath around here, do you?” He asked. John shrugged. “I know just as much as you do.” He said, stretching and getting up to put on the clothes that Roger bought them yesterday, minus the heavy overcoat. That stayed on his bed, Brian doing the same and pulling the shirt back on. The clothing didn’t quite fit right, but he didn’t think that they could get anything fit to their measurements here. It was whatever; Brian still looked good.

They both went down to what would normally be known as a living room to find Roger and Freddie talking to each other while sitting on some of the various “furniture” that sprouted from the walls and floors. They turned to the astronauts and smiled, Brian and John smiling back as they both sat to hopefully join the conversation. The two had been eager to try and learn English, actually making some progress. Brian assumed their throats and vocal chords weren’t built the same, but they were very good at remembering how to make the noises needed. Nevertheless, the aliens greeted them with a jumbled “hello,” grinning at the two. Brian couldn’t be more proud

The picture of Roger getting shot through the wing popped up in his head again and he chewed his lip. He wanted to ask, but it was more than likely just a dream. Brian got out his log book and opened up a fresh notes page. It helped the aliens to communicate through pictures, and while Roger and John weren’t quite the artists, Freddie damn sure was, and Brian just knew the basics, as he’s had to draw pictures of alien life before for his notes.

Brian faced Freddie and tried his best to draw a picture of a spring or something he and John could bathe in. Freddie watched as Brian drew before smiling. Brian looked up at Freddie. “Do you have one of these?” He asked, Freddie giving a nod. Brian had realized they picked up quickly on questions like “what is this” and “do you have that” because they asked it so often. That made this so much easier. Brian said a quick “be right back” before going up to his room and digging through his small bag of stuff that was essential to test the environment. He found a pH test strip and pocketed it before going back to the others. “Show us.” Brian said, standing up quickly. It’s been a while since he’s had a nice bath. Freddie stood up with him, seeming excited. Brian guesses it was his favorite spot.

The raven-haired alien gave roger a quick chirp, telling him that he’d be back, Brian assumed. Roger furrowed his eyebrows, getting up and followed John, Brian, and Freddie, most likely telling him that he’s not staying alone. Brian found it quite easy to guess what they were saying, based off of their personality, relationship, and just context, and it made him laugh sometimes. 

Freddie took them out of the home and out to the forest again. Brian smiled at the mystic area, feeling like he was living in a Shakespeare story, like he’d meet Titania and Oberon at any second, maybe they’d be fighting and the clouds above would swirl into rain clouds. Maybe he wasn’t far off. There were fairy folk living on this planet. He felt like he was dreaming. 

They reached a cliff side, a waterfall cascading over the side and hiding what looked like a cave. Brian smiled. It was perfect. It wasn’t far from the dwelling, and it was quite private. While Freddie and Roger gave them both their time, they did like to breathe down their necks a lot. Brian couldn’t blame them, though. They’ve never seen a human, just like how Brian hadn’t ever seen an alien. He felt it was only fair that they could check them out however much they wanted.

Freddie smiled, pointing at the house, most likely telling the two that he and Roger would be back at home. Roger looked nervous to leave the two alone, but Freddie didn’t. It seemed like Roger was just worried they’d get caught. Brian and John knew what they were doing, though, so they were sure that if anyone came around, they could handle it. Besides, the home wasn’t too far away from the waterfall. It was fairly close, actually; just around the corner from the cliff.

Freddie took Roger’s arm and lead him back home, the blond alien seeming reluctant to leave the astronauts alone. Brian smiled once they left, eager to take his clothes off and hop in, but taking a quick pH test by using the strip he’d gotten before, just to be safe. Even though it could be safe but be at a 12, he’d rather know if he should be getting in or not. He smiled as the strip turned green, indicating a pretty average pH level for water. He grinned and took off his shirt. “It’s good.” He said as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and jumped in, at this point not caring about being naked around his best friend; he needed to bathe, even if he didn’t have soap. 

The water was pleasantly warm, despite the slightly cold air. Brian went over to the waterfall to try and have it act as a shower, sighing happily as the pleasant feeling of the water hitting his scalp. John had gotten into the water as well, ducking his head under the water to wet his hair. He resurfaced, pushing his hair out of his face. “This is nice.” John said, a happy smile adorned on his face. Brian hummed happily. “It is.” He said. 

They basked in the sunlight for a while in silence, Brian moving to lean against the edge of the spring to look up at the sky, John next to him looking into the forest instead. “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about how this...this has been a long trip, and I’m sure you know, relativity and such, that...we’re not going to see our families again, even if we do return to earth. I know we said our proper goodbyes, since we have to prepare ourselves for this kinda thing, and...well, it makes me feel lonely. I know I have you, but...Veronica was my everything. I can’t replace her.” John sighed.

Brian listened to John and nodded. “I know what you mean. I miss Chrissie more than anything.” He said, turning around to look into the forest with John. “I get so excited thinking about the aliens and learning their ways and seeing how they live and work and...then I start thinking of Earth. I start thinking about our old band, I start thinking about Chrissie’s and my kids, and...I miss it so much, but now we’ve hit the point of no return. Now, there’s nothing left on earth for us. Sure, we should do whatever we can to get back, but...I have to know more. I don’t want to go back to earth to see nothing left for me just so I can report to NASA ‘yeah I found a few things here and there.’ I want to be able to tell them about the whole history, hell, even the relationships I’ve made with some of the aliens.” Brian said, looking at John, who was looking back at the astronaut. 

John just smiled and rested his cheek in his arms. “I know what you mean...” he said, watching one of the rabbit-looking animals scurry past. Brian still watched John, chewing his lip as John turned to him again, to which Brian turned away. John furrowed his eyes brows. “Is there still something on your mind?” John asked, making Brian laugh softly. “There’s always something on my mind. As for something that’s bothering me...Eh, a few...” he mumbled, looking back at John. The astronaut was about to say something to that before Brian connected their lips in a swift motion.

To say John was caught off guard would be an understatement. John was frozen in surprise before realizing this was the first actual loving contact he’d had for a while, and probably will be the only contact he’ll have with someone in a while. Slowly, the young astronaut moved his lips against Brian’s, his hands finding the other man’s arms as Brian held the back of his head. He could feel Brian’s tongue lick at his lip, the bassist opening his mouth. Eventually, John pulled away slightly, looking up at the other man.

“Brian...are you sure?”

“I need this. We both need this.” Brian held John’s cheek gently.

“Why don’t we go into that cave, then. I don’t want Freddie and Roger to see us.” John said, Brian nodding in agreement. They both went underneath the waterfall, laughing as the water poured on their heads.

———

Brian and John looked around at the cave. It was quite small, having a bit of walking space around the edges, the soft light filtering through the waterfall. Brian was sure they’d much prefer staying in the water anyway, since it was nice and warm compared to the slight chill outside. It was quite humid as well in the cave, so it made it even nicer, like a semi-sauna. 

John connected their lips this time, his hands pulling Brian in by his back. Brian eagerly kissed back, backing John against the wall of the pond. He moved one of his hands down to John’s hip, the other holding John’s head like before. The younger man held Brian close as they kissed, feeling Brian’s cock against his thigh. He knew this wouldn’t ruin their relationship, they just needed this because they were lonely, and they’d be lonely for a while.

John has to admit he was jealous of Roger, even though, well, he was an alien. It seemed like Brian spent much more time “talking” to Roger than he did to John. He brushed that off, though, because he knew that Brian was just doing research.

Brian moved his attention to John’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. The man underneath him let out a sigh, threading his hands through Brian’s hair as he looked down at him. The older man reached down and gingerly took John’s cock in his hands, stroking slowly. He heard a soft moan that John was quick to cover up. Brian couldn’t help but smile, looking up at John. “There’s no reason to be afraid.” He said, nipping at John’s jaw slightly. 

John looked at Brian, chewing his lip. How could that man be so loving? He let out another moan as Brian continued to stroke his cock, moving his head to capture Brian’s lips again. Brian kissed back eagerly, moving a free hand to stroke down his thighs to John’s hole. He heard the man’s breath hitch, so he looked up. “Is this okay?” Brian asked, looking up at John in concern. He nodded, and Brian gave his shoulder a gentle kiss before pushing a finger in slowly. John gasped and closed his eyes, moving his head to rest on Brian’s shoulder. Brian couldn’t help but smile, chewing his lip as he slowly added another finger. 

John moaned into Brian’s shoulder, gripping Brian’s arms slightly. Brian placed a gentle kiss on his head, mumbling out a “you’re alright.” Brian scissored his fingers slightly, trying to move everything along. He didn’t know the last time he’d had sex or jerked off, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. From the looks of it, neither would John. 

Brian got the young bassist stretched out to a point that John was comfortable with. Brian lined himself up with John’s hole, looking at the man cautiously. “Are you sure?” He asked, and John nodded quickly. “Yes...” he said breathlessly, and with that, Brian pushed into the man slowly.

John moaned out as Brian slowly thrusted into him, the guitarist’s hand moving quicker as he jerked him off. When John begged Brian to move quicker, he did. Brian began to thrust into John quickly, his breaths becoming shaky as he neared release. He felt the tension building up in his stomach, and he was desperate to make it snap. John was also pretty close, at least, it seemed so. He was a moaning mess, his hips moving with Brian’s hand. Eventually, Brian did cum, riding out his orgasm as John moved his hips up into Brian’s hand quickly, following Brian soon after. The man had pulled out of John and gave him one final kiss as he stayed on top of John.

———

They lie there for a while, basking in the afterglow of sex. Brian rested his head on John’s chest, feeling his hand rest at the back of his head as they both looked at the waterfall. “We should probably head back.” Brian said, though he made no effort to get up from his position. John hummed Im agreement. “Yeah, we probably should...” he mumbled, looking down at Brian. “They’ll be looking for us if we’re gone too long anyway.” John added, moving to get up. Brian just let himself float backwards, a perk of having sex in a pond or other body of water: it doesn’t take much effort to move. 

The two eventually went out of the cave, watching as Roger had gone to check on them as if on cue. Thankfully, he held some towels in his hand. Brian gratefully took one, getting out and drying himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Roger had blushed madly (or so Brian assumed. He had a faint dust of blue on his cheeks. Maybe their blood was blue?) and turned away. Brian wanted to giggle at his reaction, but he also wanted to ask about the bird Roger he’d seen in his vision. He decided now was not the best time though, picking up his clothes and walking back to the home with John.

They had a pleasant walk back, Brian and John changing in extra rooms off to the side of the wall. They had gotten quite good at finding rooms that had no hallways. They joined Freddie and Roger for some food, getting ready for another eventful day.


	8. A/N

Hey, y’all. I haven’t had much drive to keep writing this fic. This doesn’t mean I’m abandoning it, though! I’ve been writing chapter 8 so slowly, and it feels like I’ll never be able to finish it. No matter how many times I try to listen to the song and then write it, my brains exhausted. 

I hope y’all understand, because it’s gonna be a while before the next chapter is posted. 

That’s it from me. I’ll go back to playing Rock Band now ✌️😔 i hope y’all understand. Keep an eye out for the next chapter bc who knows when it’ll be out lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
